Redescobrindo a si mesmo
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Primeira fanfic de FF. Quando a gente acha que tem todas as respostas, alguém vem e muda todas as perguntas [Vários casais]


**REDESCOBRINDO A SI MESMO**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**Capítulo 1**

Mais uma vez, sobre esta cama maldita jaz o meu corpo ao bel prazer dele. Não sei porque não consigo mandá-lo embora ou apenas recusar suas investidas. Talvez eu esteja caindo por ele e ainda não percebi. Quero saber quando essa impotência vai me deixar. Quero saber quando será a última vez que ele passará por aquela porta, para nunca mais voltar.

Algo me diz que não será hoje, nem na semana que vem. Porém eu sinto que minha redenção não vai tardar a chegar. Estou cansado de ser um joguete nas mãos de Rufus que dá um beijo em minha testa e parte em seguida. Um ritual doentio, que não parece ter fim.

Espero o loiro sair do meu quarto e levanto da cama. Vou ao banheiro e me coloco debaixo de uma ducha quente. Fico imóvel por alguns instantes. Tenho que pensar no que fazer daqui para frente. Não posso deixar as coisas continuarem acontecendo como estão. Não posso.

**oOo**

Vincent está irreconhecível esta noite. Além de estar extremamente sexy com aquele pijama de seda negra que eu lhe dei no último dia dos namorados, ele não me deixa dúvidas sobre o fato de estar querendo me seduzir. Descaradamente.

Já havíamos dado duas rapidinhas hoje: a primeira quando a mãe dele ficou pendurada ao telefone no início da tarde e a segunda, quando fomos arrumar uma cama improvisada no escritório do pai dele, enquanto a mãe preparava o jantar.

E como se isso não bastasse, ele esperou a casa cair no sono para entrar sorrateiramente aqui no escritório e me acordar da forma que eu mais gosto: sentado sobre o meu ventre, beijando atrás da minha orelha. Muita tentação para um pobre mortal como eu.

Sem abrir os olhos, viro a cabeça e procuro seus lábios por instinto. Nossas bocas se encontram num beijo demorado, cheio de voracidade. Coloco uma mão sobre o lado esquerdo de seu quadril e com minha outra mão apoiada no chão, vou erguendo meu tronco, sem quebrar nosso contato.

Vince me dá um gemido sufocado, quando solta o seu peso sobre o meu colo e morde meu lábio inferior, quando o trago mais para frente, fazendo-o enroscar suas pernas pela minha cintura. De repente, a brisa constante parece parar de soprar e a temperatura do quarto parece aumentar cada vez mais.

Ele arranha minhas costas com vontade e minha reação é morder seu ombro sem medir a força. Quando me afasto e olho em seus olhos, ele solta, de uma só vez, o ar que prendeu com o meu ato. Minha preocupação deve estar estampada na minha cara, porque ele dá um daqueles sorrisos travessos, que só eu conheço, e sussurra em meu ouvido que não devo me preocupar.

Não posso deixar de voltar minha atenção ao seu ombro, mas ele não me dá chances de averiguar a avaria. Cola os seus lábios nos meus, enquanto envolve meu pescoço com seus braços. Deixo um pouco do meu auto controle de lado e corro minhas mãos pelas laterais do seu corpo. Ele prende seu lábio inferior entre os dentes e me olhar maliciosamente.

Sorrio para ele e nossas bocas voltam a estalar beijos atrás de beijos. Os senhores Valentine que me perdoem, mas não verei meu namorado pelas próximas duas semanas, então tenho que aproveitar esses momentos com ele, mesmo que sejam contra as regras do estatuto da casa, o qual proíbe que nós acordemos no meio da noite para ficar de "pouca vergonha" sob este teto de família.

Alargo meu sorriso ao lembrar da minha sogrinha falando isso para mim, na primeira vez que vim dormir aqui, após ser apresentado como o namorado do Vincent.

Acho que meu amor deve estar achando que estou gostando dessa de curti-lo como o pessoal do ginásio costuma fazer. Isso não é o suficiente para mim. Não mais.

Enfio minha mão por debaixo da camisa do seu pijama e acaricio a sua pele quente. Ele entende na hora o recado e cobre a distância que nos separa e mais um pouco. Nossos corpos estão prensados um contra o outro, esmagando o membro túrgido do Vin entre a gente e ele geme baixo ao pé do meu ouvido. Mas como ele geme!

Desço a minha mão e alcanço o cós da calça dele. Nossas bocas brigam para saber qual vai morder a outra e nossas respirações há muito estão descompassadas. Minha mão vence o cós da calça e o elástico da cueca que ele veste e se aprofunda cada vez mais, até conseguir ser preenchida por uma nádega do moreno em meu colo.

Na mesma hora, Vin esquece a batalha das bocas e começa a morder meu pescoço, a lambê-lo e a sugá-lo. Meu namorado está terrível. Quando chegar na casa da minha tia, a primeira coisa que vou fazer é perguntar quando posso voltar a visitá-la. Por Deus! Eu queria que Vincent fosse assim mais vezes.

– Que fogo, hein! – eu brinco, por entre minha respiração entrecortada.

O moreno arrasta sua língua do meu pomo-de-adão até minha boca, antes de responder provocativamente:

– Vai dizer que não está gostando?

Eu sorrio de encontro a boca dele. Eu não consigo resistir a seus encantos. Paro nossa "pouca vergonha" e volto a deitar. Vin franze as sobrancelhas, em sinal de que não está entendendo meus planos. Aceno nossos ventres com a cabeça e termino com um safado lamber de lábios.

Ele não perde tempo. Puxa minha calça para baixo e liberta meu membro intumescido do tecido. Então, Vin deita em cima de mim e comenta algo como eu ser prepotente por já estar preparado para ele, antes de me beijar. (1) O que ele queria? Ficaremos celibatários pelos próximos quinze dias. O mínimo que eu posso fazer é facilitar para que certas ocasiões, como esta, não escapem por entre nossos dedos.

Vince se põe de ponta a cabeça e se ajeita da melhor forma, antes de podermos terminar o que ele começou. Abaixo a calça e a cueca dele até seus calcanhares e começo a trabalhar com a boca, quase que simultaneamente com a dele.

Meu moreno está se mostrando bem criativo hoje. Engulo sua ereção meio sem jeito no início, mas logo depois o deixo ferrar minha boca até o início da minha garganta. Vince, por outro lado, mostra maestria na arte do sexo oral. Lambe a extensão; brinca com a ponta do meu pênis arrastando a ponta da sua língua por ele; acaricia minhas bolas e engole com gosto, sem engasgar.

Eu já recebi muitas chupadas, principalmente de garotas que imploravam pelo meu amor quase que de joelhos e nunca, eu repito, nunca encontrei alguém que fizesse o serviço tão bem feito quanto o Vin. Sou um cara de sorte, mas algo me intriga. Não praticamos tanto sexo oral para ele ter melhorado de uma hora para a outra. Vou ter que investigar este fato depois.

Deixo meus devaneios de lado, quando sinto meus olhos se turvarem e meus músculos se contraírem involuntariamente. Uns dois minutos depois, Vin me acompanha no estado de letargia.

Espero minha respiração se normalizar. Arrasto-me um pouco para cima, antes de erguer meu tronco. Ajeito minha calça e aí percebo a posição a qual me encontro. Melhor, a posição que o Vin se encontra. Se ele estivesse com os joelhos flexionados e as costas arqueadas, eu diria que ele estava me provocando deliberadamente. Porém a situação não deixa de ser excitante.

Saio do embolo e sem alardes, aproximo minha boca da sua nádega para mordê-la. A reação de Vince é abrir os olhos e deixá-los arregalado, enquanto trinca os dentes até eu soltar sua carne. Dou uma risada divertida antes de depositar um beijo sobre a marca que eu fiz e puxar a calça dele para cima.

Deito de bruços ao seu lado e passo minha mão pelo seu rosto.

– Você ainda me paga.

– Quem mandou ser tão tentador?

Ele sorri com os olhos fechados. Ele me parece cansado.

– Acho melhor você ir para o quarto, antes que acabe dormindo aqui.

– Eu não vou dormir. Minhas vistas só estão cansadas.

– Sei, sei.

- Eu fiquei no computador, esperando o momento certo de vir para cá.

– Quem não te conhece que te compra, Vin.

Ele sorri e volta a abrir os olhos. Castanhos avermelhados. Eu poderia me perder em contemplação por eles.

– O que foi? – eu pergunto.

– Estou lembrando do que a minha mãe disse. Hoje, antes de você chegar.

– Já até imagino.

**INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK**

– _Vince!_

– _Sim, mãe. – respondeu, entrando na cozinha._

– _Você já sabe o que eu vou dizer, não?_

– _Sim–_

– _Mas mesmo assim vou repetir. Não quero você se atracando no meio da noite com o Sephiroth, escutou?_

– _Sim, mãe._

– _E não adianta fazer essa cara, não hein? Senão da próxima vez, eu nem deixo ele vir._

– _Eu sei._

_E arrependida do tom que usou, tentou amenizar._

– _Não é nada contra o fato de vocês serem meninos, não Vin. É que é chato essas coisas. Imagina só se o seu pai acorda e pega vocês dois?_

– _Papai não acorda nem se cair uma bomba do lado dele._

– _É sério, Vin. Ele ainda está se acostumando com a idéia, se familiarizando com o Sephiroth. Você já percebeu que ele trata bem melhor o Seph quando não vê vocês dois, um perto do outro, né? É que nessas horas que a realidade cai para ele. Sem falar que eu não quero que pensem que você é um promíscuo, querido. Você sabe a fama que as pessoas atribuem aos homossexuais, não?_

– _Mãe, eu já sou maior de idade. Não vou me privar de sexo para sempre._

– _O Seph ainda é menor._

– _Questão de meses._

– _Então quer dizer que os finalmentes estão nos planos de vocês?_

– _Nada mais normal, não? A gente já namora há mais de um ano._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

– Você falou isso para a sua mãe?

– Ahan.

– E ela não rebateu?

– Só disse para eu ser discreto quando chegasse a hora, se é que já não havia chegado.

– Eu sabia. Ela sempre capta as coisas no ar.

E trocando o tom divertido, Vincent adicionou com certo pesar.

– Ela diz que ainda me vê como o garoto antes do acidente.

– V, ela não disse isso nesse sentido.

– Eu sei. É que eu fico pensando no que eu perdi, sabe.

– Ah, Vincent... – não sei o que dizer. Eu posso ficar com ele pelo resto dos meus dias e ainda não saberei o que dizer. Quero tirar esse ar triste e essa sensação de inferioridade que assombra o moreno que enlaço nos meus braços. Apenas não sei como. – Que tal a gente ir lá fora, ficar abraçadinho debaixo da árvore? A gente não vai estar quebrando tanto a regra.

– Depois do que fizemos aqui, você ainda está preocupado com a quebra de regras?

**oOo**

Reeves está um caso sério esta noite. O ronco dele já me acordou duas ou três vezes. Tenho que dar o braço a torcer para o Vincent. Uma guerra poderia estourar e o meu marido nem perceberia.

Resolvo levantar da cama e me esticar um pouco. Já estou cansada de rolar no colchão. Encho um copo com a água da jarra, que eu sempre deixo sobre o criado mudo, e caminho em direção as portas que dão para a varanda. O luar está lindo. Perfeito para os amantes apaixonados. Pena que o Reeves está tão cansado, senão o acordava para ficar comigo na sacada.

Quando estou pronta para voltar para a cama, vejo dois rapazes ao pé da árvore do quintal. Observando-os, até esqueço do que eu havia pedido antes. Os dois parecem tão certos juntos...

Seph está encostado no tronco da árvore, enquanto Vince parece estar entre suas pernas, meio de lado, não tenho certeza. Ambos estão cobertos por uma manta que deixei com o Seph, para ele forrar o chão para dormir. Vin descansa a cabeça no ombro esquerdo do meu genro e a trança que prende seus cabelos cai pelo seu ombro esquerdo. A mão direita de Sephiroth está na cintura do meu filho e a esquerda acaricia o cabelo do mesmo. Vejo os lábios do rapaz de cabelos mais longos se mover, talvez recitando uma declaração de amor e logo percebo, que o que quer que ele tenha dito ao meu filho, Vince sorri ainda com os olhos fechados.

– Elena, algum problema?

Volto minha atenção a Reeves que esfrega os olhos, tentando espantar um pouco o sono. Sinalizo que está tudo bem e volto para a cama, deixando o copo no mesmo lugar onde o peguei.

Assim que o meu marido me acomoda novamente em seus braços, resolvo não interromper os pombinhos. Por horas, eles estariam livres de um puxão de orelha.

**oOo**

Pingo de suor. Não é para menos. Depois do treino que o carrasco do meu instrutor nos deu, o mínimo que eu poderia fazer era agradecer por ter saído salvo. Não, eu não esqueci de citar o são. Minha sanidade deve estar perdida dentro daquele complexo. A lei da selva imperou e parece que meio mundo enlouqueceu lá dentro. Desloquei meu ombro, mas nada de muito sério. Após passar no teste surpresa, fui liberado. Eu só quero um bom banho frio agora.

Perto do vestiário masculino, encontro Rude falando em seu PHG. Ele me avista e faz um sinal para eu esperá-lo. Termina de falar com quem quer que ele esteja falando e volta sua atenção a mim. Não sei se eu deveria deixar que me vissem tanto com ele, afinal, era meu superior, mas se ele não parecia preocupado é porque não havia problema, certo?

– Olá, Rude! E aí, tudo bem?

Presenteio-lhe com um dos meus costumeiros sorrisos e percebo, mesmo ele usando aqueles óculos escuros, que ele se ateve em alguma coisa em minha pessoa. Franzo as sobrancelhas e ele se dá conta que eu percebi o que ele está fazendo.

– Hã! Sim, está.

– Alguma coisa errada? É claro, além d´eu estar completamente suado.

Eu brinco, dando um passo para trás, inspecionando a mim mesmo.

– Nada, é só que é diferente te ver sem gel no cabelo.

Ah! Então é isso? Realmente é difícil me verem sem tal artifício, mas eu não fico tão mal sem ele, fico? Não importa. Porque com gel ou sem gel, consigo atrair olhares por onde quer que eu passe com meus cabelos tingidos de vermelho e meus olhos naturalmente verdes, inclusive do homem a minha frente. Por mais que ele não tente transparecer, eu sei que ele me quer, muito mais além do que por tesão. Mas não nasci para ser sádico. Por isso finjo não ver os olhares que ele me dá, quando pensa que não estou vendo. Não quero decepcioná-lo, não sendo ele quem é, meu doce amigo Rude.

– Não se acostume então. – eu digo, dirigindo-lhe um sorriso travesso, enquanto meus olhos esbanjam sombras.

– Ah, claro! Reno, você sabe onde o Tseng se meteu?

– Não, não sei. Passei praticamente o dia todo no complexo de treinamento. Mas se eu não me engane, ele disse que tinha que escoltar o senhor Shinra, não?

– O senhor Shinra está na presidência.

– Falo do filho.

– Hum, tá explicado o sumiço agora.

– O tal do Rufus dá tanto trabalho assim?

– Comigo, às vezes. Com o Tseng, sempre.

O sorriso sarcástico de Rude me leva a crer que Tseng está enrascado.

_07 e 08 de janeiro de 2007._

**Nota da autora:**

_Nos primeiros capítulos não será mencionado o dono do POV. Mas não será difícil descobrir. Os outros já viram com a indicação no início._

_Estou me arriscando em Final Fantasy. Então me perdoem se houver eventuais erros._

_(1) Para quem não entendeu, o Seph estava sem a cueca._


End file.
